Merlin's Magic
by mccm
Summary: Galahad knew Merlin had 'Magic'. Merlin kept his mouth shut (or tried to). Eggsy and Roxy didn't have any clue about it, until they saw the proof with their own eyes. HPxKingsman crossover, SLASH, AU, ONESHOT, M for language, no smut!


" **Merlin's Magic"**

Oneshot

 **Crossover:**

Harry Potter x Kingsman

 **Summary:**

Harry knew Merlin has 'Magic'.

Merlin kept his mouth shut.

Eggsy and Roxy didn't have any clue about it, until they saw the proof with their own eyes.

SLASH, AU.

((M from the Kingsman's guide rating.))

 **Pairings:**

Merlin (Marcus) x Harry Potter

 **Warnings:**

AU, Fluff, Violence and Explicit language.

And most importantly:

SLASH.

(Read: homosexual relationship or boy x boy or YAOI)

If this is not your cup of tea, then I'm sorry, but you'd better leave.

There's a little red button in the corner of the screen waiting for you :)

*NO SEXUAL SCENES*

 **Rated:** M (or R, referring from the movie's guide rating.)

 **Disclaimer:**

NOT MINE.

The story has some lines from the movie. Not mine as well.

 **Words Count:** 8,012

 **Authors' Notes:**

Hi. Welcome to my Kingsman/Harry Potter crossover.

The irony of it was too hard to resist. Merlin, the muggle and his Magic. Hehe ;)

This story will follow through the original movie's timeline, so watch out for the spoilers if you haven't seen the movie.

I apologize if I made any mistakes in grammar and spelling. English is not my native language.

Reviews are appreciated.

Thank you for reading this A/Ns and the story.

I hope you enjoy it.

 _mccm_

* * *

Harry Hart glanced at the guy's mobile on the table then looked at Merlin with knowing eyes.

"So," Galahad cleared his throat, "When are you going to tell me about 'Magic'?"

Merlin who was typing a long code to the computer sported a bored expression on his face; "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Galahad." He stated with a dry tone.

"Come on, Marcus." Harry smiled. He could clearly see that his friend was trying to brush this subject off.

"What do you want me to say? 'Of course, I'll tell you all I know about 'Magic', Galahad. Actually it's your next mission.' Huh?" The tech-guy replied, slightly irritated.

"I would prefer that to not knowing at all."

"Galahad."

"It seems this 'Magic' is quite important, don't you think?"

"I have no idea what are you on about."

"Really?" Harry said bemusedly. "So the incoming calls from 'Magic' are not important, then?"

Merlin turned around suddenly. His eyes widen up almost comically.

"'Magic' has been calling about four or five times since I came in." Harry told him the matter-of-fact tone.

"Shit!" The man threw himself out of the chair, grabbed the phone and swiftly left the room.

Harry Hart chuckled, clearly amused with his friend's, sipping his tea, and patiently waiting for the guy to come back so he can continue interrogating him about this 'Magic'.

Unfortunately, Harry forgot all about 'Magic' when Merlin came back with not-a-good-news written all over his face.

"Mer–" Merlin cut him out with serious, but grave voice, saying;

"Lancelot is dead."

All the playful tones they were having now died, too.

At first Harry didn't want to believe him, but Merlin was never one to joke with his friend's life. Then about 4 hours later, the confirmation came directly from Arthur; Yes, Lancelot was dead.

Merlin briefed him about Proffessor James Arnold, and lastly left him with the mission.

It was when he already left the store that he finally recalled 'Magic'.

Harry made notes to ask the guy about it next time they meet.

0

"So," Merlin heard the voice before he felt the presence behind him. Though the familiar smell soon followed the presence made him relaxed instantly. "That boy is Galahad's choice, hmm?"

"Interesting, don't you think?" He asked and got a hum as an answer. "17 years ago, Galahad made a similar decision. He chose a 'commoner' rather than an 'aristocrat'."

"I'd say he makes a good choice." The man commented, "Personally I think most of the 'aristocrat' brats in the room are useless. They might have the qualities to be a Kingsman but some definitely lack in loyalty."

Merlin quirked his brow, glanced at the man beside him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, let just say I have more than enough experience with 'aristocrats', yeah?" He smiled bitterly. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when you finish scaring the kids."

"Kids you say… Some of them are only five years younger than you, you know."

The smile changed to the man's normally bright smile.

A small beep on his pad told him that Galahad and his chosen had arrived.

He looked back to his company to find the man moved closer.

"I'll see you in a bit. Have fun with the kids."

With small peck on his jaw, the presence disappeared. Just in time that Harry and his boy walked pass the corner.

"Galahad," He greeted his long-time friend and colleague.

"That's my code name." Merlin heard he told the ordinary kid that walked with him.

"Late again," He said, waited until the man wished his charge good luck then ushered him in the room.

It's time to 'scaring the kids'.

0

"When will the test start?" Harry shot the question as soon as he managed to sit down.

"Around 2, why do you ask?" Merlin answered, hadn't moved a single bit from his computers. All the smaller screens on the left were currently monitoring all the participants while screens on the right were flowing with images and information. The middle one, the biggest one and the one he's working with had codes and number running fast.

"So I'd know that you have time for my small questions." He said.

"What questions?" Merlin bantered back.

"Questions such as who is Magic and how long have you known her?"

The keyboard taps stopped for a moment then continued like nothing happened.

"In all honestly, that's none of your concern." The man gritted.

"Does this Magic woman have anything to do with the jasmine smell that always follows you?"

"It's none–"

"Was she with you before Eggsy and I came in? Did I interrupt something?"

This time the tapping stopped completely. The tech-guy signed.

"You're not going to let it go you, aren't you?"

Harry grinned inwardly; it seemed his instinct was still working well enough. "No."

"Right." He sighed once again and turned to face him, his face blank and void of emotion.

"'Magic' is the codename that reserves for Merlin's intelligence spy. To put it simply, they are my eyes and ears."

"So that's the reason why you have 'them' listed as 'Magic' on your personal mobile?"

"Galahad." Merlin stressed.

"Marcus." He replied.

"God, why are you so persistent about this?" He snapped. "Don't you have a mission to take care of?"

"I'll take care of the mission tomorrow, now I want to know who she is. Have I ever met her before?"

The guy let out a frustrating groan.

"How long has this been going on? And the lingering Jasmine smell, it's hers too?"

"Alright, alright!"

"Finally." Harry smiled.

"I'm in a… complicated relationship with 'Magic'." Marcus told him slowly.

"Girlfriend? Lover? Significant other?"

"Harry!" Merlin was so red that it's funny. "Stop it! That's all I'm gonna tell you."

"Okay." Harry smiled teasingly, then turned to leave, satisfied with the answer… for now. "I'll see you later then."

 _I'm sure we can continue this next time._

He walked through the door and was about to close it when he heard Merlin's lowered voice;

"And for the record; it's a _him_."

0

01:45am founded Merlin stood next to the window, observing the participants.

"Don't you have better place to hang the mirror," A complaint was heard before the man appeared, again. "I normally don't care about this, but you've got to admit; some of them have nice bodies."

"Ha ha," He said drily.

"Oh, come now. You know that I've got some taste." Magic wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Yeah," Merlin replied, smirking. "I could tell."

"I've never took you as a narcissistic type, Marcus."

He just hummed in reply.

Harry turned to watch the kids sleeping soundly. One of them got out of bed, heading to the toilet. The man grimaced at the sight;

"Really, this is kind of disturbing,"

"We've got nowhere else. Nobody's gonna get suspicious over the mirror in the toilet's wall, aren't they?"

"I mean, I got your point. But still…" He trailed of as the boy flushed the toilet and walked back to his bed.

"When will the test start anyway," He cocked his head to this left, peering at the kids.

"Right about now." Merlin pushed the button.

Suddenly the water started filling the room, but the kids were still sleeping, unaware of the water.

"How long do you think it'll take before they notice?" Harry mused.

"They are, now." Merlin said, scribbling to his notepad; noting that Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin was the first one to wake, and switching his light on.

The others turned on their lights, and as expected; they panicked.

Charlie took hold of the situation, ordering the others to stay calm.

"Loo snorkels, loo snorkels!" He exclaimed.

"Loo snorkels?" One boy repeated, clearly didn't follow.

"Showerheads!" One of the girls shouted.

"Showerheads?" The same boy repeated again.

It seemed like he had no idea what the others were talking about, but the others didn't wait for him; they all headed to the loo part of the room.

"Points added to Roxy and Charlie, if I remembered their name correctly." Harry commented. He only nodded in agreement.

They watched as one of the boy – the same boy that didn't know what loo snorkels and showerheads were for – separated to the door, trying to break out while everyone else was tearing the showerheads apart and putting them in the toilet.

"Oh, that was Amelia, right?" The man asked aloud when he spotted one of the girls, who was playing her part of 'the one left behind'.

"Yes," He answered.

"Nobody notices her." Harry said. His face marred with a frown, disapproving this.

"That's the one of the points of the first test; teamwork." He explained.

"Clearly they're failing."

Finally Eggsy left the door when he knew it's no use trying to break out. The boy swam towards the participants breathing through the tubes.

"That boy has a nice set of lungs." Harry commented again, his voice dry. Merlin couldn't help but chuckling at the remark.

"Oh, and he sure has a great body, if you ask me." The man added, efficiently stopped Merlin's chuckle.

"Harry," He bit out.

"Come on. It was just a joke." Harry laughed. "I didn't know you're a jealous type, Marcus. And by the way, I think I should go; the boy already spotted us."

Merlin turned to watch in time to see the first thud of Eggsy's punch at the mirror.

"I'll see you after you finished with the kid." The man moved closer, whispered; "Has anyone told you, you look quite ravishing in this jacket yet? No?"

He placed one firm kiss on his jaw, and disappeared.

Merlin couldn't help but smile, but quickly pulled his mask up and moved out of the way, noted that everybody still hadn't noticed Amelia.

This would teach them a lesson, or two.

0

Magic dropped by again the next morning.

"You weren't there when the test was finished." Merlin accused him first thing.

Harry pulled a – fake – apologetic smile.

"Sorry, something came up." He said with an unapologetic tone that Merlin could only sigh at him.

"Oh, I didn't see that you got new recruits last night!" Harry exclaimed, dropped to the same level as the puppies.

"They are so cute," The man's smile brighten when one of the puppies licked his hand. He cooed, "Look at them!"

Merlin did turn to look at them – well, not exactly them, but more like _him –_ silently thinking how cute _he_ was, playing with the puppy.

"Aw, this one's so small. Hello boy." Harry smiled, rubbing behind the pug's ear. The puppy purred lovingly, tilted its head, allowing him. "What are you going to do with them, anyway? Not to be a shooting target, I hope."

"They are for the kids." He said, and added; "But you're right, some of them might end up as shooting targets."

"What!?" Harry snapped. The look of horror plastered on his face before the fury kicked in. "Listen _Merlin_ , if you're serious about that, I swear I'm gonna–"

"Don't worry. The guns we're going to use will be blanks, anyway." Merlin smirked.

Harry snapped his mouth shut with a click. He _deflated_ – for the lack of better words – and continued petting the dog. It was slightly disturbing how fast he could get from ready-to-bite-your-head-off,-cut-your-toes-and-flush-them-down-the-toilet to irritating puffy look.

Merlin couldn't help compare him with a cat when the man clearly had a thing for the dogs; Harry was temperamental and mysterious enough to be a cat.

 _Hmm… Hairy the cat…_ Imagine the man's face when he told him this.

"Asshole." The man murmured _loudly_ , just in time with his thoughts.

Marcus laughed.

0

Harry Hart woke to the dull throbs in his head.

He felt like he had slept for a long time, but didn't feel well rest at all.

The waft of jasmine hit him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, took a moment to finally focus on a blurry outline of a human next to his bed.

This person had ink black hair, so dark and unbelievably messy, sticking out in every direction, gave him a boyish look.

The man, he decided – because there was no way this man could be younger than Eggsy, they were probably in the same age or couple of years different – had a lightly tan skin, forest green eyes and wearing a Kingsman standard eye-glasses. There were slight lines on his face, indicated that he usually smile.

"Good morning to you, too." The person smiled. His eyes shone with a knowing look, told him that he noticed him since the first moment he regained his conscious. Harry had to admit that the smile made him more attractive as well.

Wait…

A smell of jasmine, combined with him being _here_ – the place that was unreachable for people outside of Kingsmen and other assistants – and something with his _looks_ …

"You're Magic." He breathed out. The man quirked one brow seemingly amused.

"Indeed, I am," Magic confirmed, outstretched his hand, "I believe this is the first time we've met. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Galahad."

Harry took the hand and shook it firmly; "Likewise." He turned to take in his surroundings. "Now, do you know where Merlin is?"

Magic flipped his mobile back into his pocket, answered; "Will be here in a minute-" his phone beeped, "or five," The man added.

Harry nodded. And they settled for a comfortable silence for moments.

Magic didn't pay much attention to him: the man was reading something from his chart, and from a glimpse that he caught, it was a slight off-white color paper, hand written report.

He probably sensed Harry's eyes, because he shuffled it out of the view seconds later.

"Out of curiosity," Magic suddenly started, "how old exactly are you?"

This time it was Harry who was raising his eye brows at the sudden question.

"Pardon me, but what bring up this question?"

"Well," The man pouted, successfully made himself look even _younger_ , if that was possible. "I've been asking Merlin for quite some time now if Kingsmen have a retirement age. He never answered that."

Harry blinked.

"Oh," he smiled, "From what I know, Kingsmen got their retirement when they felt like it but most of the time it was because they're in no condition that could complete another mission."

"So most of them died before they could reach the line?"

"Precisely." His mind wandered to Lancelot; the late agent was still considered young by their standards, losing his life during the mission was the most unfortunate ending.

"When will you retire?"

Harry was startled by the question; when will he retire?

He, himself, had never thought about it before. He enjoyed working for Kingsman, and the missions had been decreasing lately before Lancelot's incident so he got time for his own even if he was still an active agent.

"I honestly have never thought about it," he answered earnestly and received a small hum as an acknowledgement.

Harry looked up to the man sitting quietly to his side, and decided to take a chance of getting more bits about his friend's 'subject of interest'.

"What about you, Magic? How old are you? Because you seem a bit too young in your lines of work, if you know what I mean."

"Me?" It's either an act or the man had a ridiculously small capability of masking his emotions. He even laughed at his question, "Oh, Mr Galahad, I can assure you I'm older than what you think I am. I'm 34!"

"Good genes?" He teased, but seriously meant it, because the man couldn't possibly be ten-years older than Eggsy.

"You could say that." Magic smiled like it was some inside joke.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been working with Merlin?" Harry pressed.

"Don't answer that question,"

The voice came from the door. And there stood Merlin blank face, though Harry caught a slight irritated line around his mouth.

"Good morning, Merlin." Harry innocently smiled at the man.

Merlin sent him a glare then turned to Magic.

"You shouldn't be here."

Magic had an unimpressed look on his face, but didn't argue. The man simply shrugged him off then get back to his report.

"Galahad, how are you feeling?" Merlin then asked him, distracted him from observing the interaction between the two.

"Fine, at the moment. Though it'll be nice if you could do something about my throbbing headache." Harry answered honestly.

"I'll get something from the doctor for you," Magic cut off whatever Merlin was going to say and strode off the room.

As soon as the door slit shut, Merlin abruptly turned to face him.

"What do you think you're doing asking him something like that," The man almost hissed.

"Well, I just want to get to know him better," Harry shrugged. "How is the training, by the way?"

"We are now left with only six. But they are doing well – exceptionally well in your boy's case." Merlin flipped the paper on his chart board. "Eggsy really has potentials. I have no idea what he was doing with his life before you signed him in."

"Me neither,"

Magic choose that moment to come back, but only popping his head in.

"The doctor will be here shortly." He said, "I've got to go, though. Some business needs attending came up."

Harry glanced at Merlin, was more than eighty percent sure that the man had a forlorn expression on his face for a second before he smothered it away.

"I'll see you next time, Galahad. Maybe we could have a cuppa or something." He smiled, then his gaze fell on Merlin; "See you," he said with a slightly different smile, before disappeared behind the door.

"Wipe that look of your face, Galahad." Merlin groused.

"What look," He asked innocently.

"You're such a child." The man muttered, but the small fond upturn of his lips told him otherwise.

Harry's smile only brightened.

0

Harry walked in to his control room with a knock this time.

"I didn't know that you can knock," Merlin teased before sipping his drink.

"Sometimes, when I feel like it." He answered with a cheeky grin that Merlin could notice from the corner of his eyes. Though he didn't turn to look, his focus was at the plane and dots on his screen.

"The alias for Galahad had already been set up, with the backgrounds, business and everything else." The man said, placing a slim pad that displayed a golden bank logo and bank accounts' reports. "I hope a billionaire would catch Valentine's attention."

"It'll do." He said curtly, still didn't take his eyes of the screen.

Harry put both hands on his shoulder and leaned on him, his chin placed on his head; a gesture that Merlin allowed only him to do.

"I wish I could do a skydive sometimes," he mused, "It definitely sounds like fun."

"As if your broom isn't bad enough." Merlin rolled his eyes, "The last time you show me your tricks, I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Aw," Harry cooed. His head dropped to lean on his shoulder, arms circling his neck, "So you _do_ care."

Merlin turned to look at him at the same time the man moved back to leaning on his head.

"Don't go all zappy on me, Harry. I hate the romance." He said.

"I know." From the tone, the man must be smiling.

Just then there was a long cursing from the loudspeaker.

" _Fuck, fuck."_ Roxy whispered, " _Fuck, fuck, fuck."_

" _What, don't like heights?"_ Eggsy inquired.

" _Yeah, it's okay."_

"She doesn't sound okay if you ask me," Harry chuckled. They both could hear Eggsy trying to cheer her up. He then said with an amused, cheerful voice, "These two _have_ chemistry, don't you think?"

"Hn," Merlin answered, distracted by the 'bing' alert that it was about time to start.

He switched on the microphone, and started talking.

"Listen up. Your mission is to land in the target without the radar detecting you." He explained with his 'serious' tone, "If I read you on the radar or you miss the target, you go home. Is that understood?"

There was no reply from the kids.

"Drop zone coming up, 20 seconds." He announced, switching off the mic and leaned back in his chair – which also meant; leaning into Harry's arms.

Eggsy was the first one, again, to get ready.

"How big is the target, again?" Harry asked.

"The diameter is about 4 meters."

"You are fucking crazy," He swore.

"Thank you." He sipped his coffee again.

Meanwhile, there was a little change in the position. Charlie, somehow, moved pass Eggsy and Roxy and turned out to be the one who jumped first.

Four of them had already jumped off the plane when Roxy stopped.

" _Eggsy! Eggsy, wait! Hang on!"_

The boy turned swiftly to face her and shook her slightly.

" _Roxy, just stop fucking about!"_

"Chemistry, you say?" Merlin smirked.

"What a good way to cheer someone up." Harry laughed.

Then the boy jumped.

Roxy was still stood frozen on the plane.

" _Come on!"_ Eggsy urged, " _Roxy, it's now or never."_

She was still hesitating.

" _Jump!"_ The boy shouted.

And she jumped.

" _Good girl, Rox, I'm glad you made it!"_

They watched as a dot labeled 'Roxy' moved down and closer to the others.

"It must be really fun, from the sound of them." Harry chuckled, "I'm serious about trying it out now."

Merlin pondered about it for a second, then turned back to his work; switching the mic on.

"My, my, you're all very cheerful." He teased. "Did you really think it was going to be straightforward?"

"Any idiot can read a heads-up display. A Kingsman agent needs to be able to solve problem under pressure." Merlin paused for a dramatic effect – he could practically _feel_ Harry rolling his eyes.

"Like what to do when one of your group has no parachute." He laughed.

" _What? No parachute!?"_

" _Shit!"_

" _Who!?"_

" _Fuck!"_

"What?" Harry hissed quietly, but sounded perfectly deadly; he was fully aware that Merlin hadn't switch off his mic yet, "Are you _fucking_ _serious_ , Marcus?"

"Of course not," He murmured behind his mug. His companion signed in relief.

" _What do we do!?"_ One of them screamed.

"I told you. Aim for the target. Come in under the radar." Merlin replied, "And I hope not to be scraping one of you up. But if I do have to, and you're inside the target, please know I'll be very impressed."

" _Fuck!"_

"Impressed, my ass." Harry groused when Merlin switched off the microphone. "You or whoever comes up with this mission is a complete _asshole_."

"The mission will test them in more ways than one, their surviving instinct and thinking under pressure. Not to mention their teamwork."

" _Everybody listen, I've got a plan!"_ Eggsy shouted, effectively captured everyone's attention – Merlin's and Harry's included. " _Pair off! Grab the closest person to them."_

"This kid just keeps getting better and better, don't you think?" Harry muttered under his breathe.

The dots were getting closer to eachothers.

" _Rufus, come on!"_

" _Oh, fuck!"_

" _Rufus!"_

" _Oh, shit! I can't!"_

The boy, Rufus, pulled his parachute.

" _Rufus, you wanker!"_

Harry snorted at the comment.

" _Shit, we're an odd number now!"_ Eggsy shouted. " _Quick, make a circle!"_

Merlin continued sipping his coffee, but he could feel Harry tensed up behind him.

"We pull our cords one by one. When we know who's fucked, the person on their right grabs them!" Eggsy commanded, again.

"Good plan, Eggsy." He remarked, watching as the dots getting closer and closer to the line, "You have 30 seconds. Come on now, hurry."

They watched, concentrated as the dots left the circle one by one.

" _Now me!"_ Charlie pulled off.

" _Fuck!"_ Eggsy swore.

Then there were only Roxy and Eggsy left, and they were falling fast to the ground.

" _Roxy, no matter what happens now, I've got you alright?"_

" _Okay, Eggsy."_

" _Yours first, okay?"_

" _Yep."_

Two of them fell past the red line.

The screen was blinking red.

Merlin lifted his mug up for another sip, though when he placed it down, still concentrating at the dots, the mug slipped of the edge and fell to the ground, spilling all his drink.

"Oh, shit!"

At the same time, a 'crack' rang right behind him.

Harry was gone.

Roxy's cord was pulled.

" _Shit!"_ Eggsy cursed. " _Shit!"_

The girl screamed.

" _Rox!"_ Eggsy shouted. " _Fuck!"_

The parachute slowed them down, but they were falling too fast.

Merlin tensed.

And then, Eggsy's "Ughh!" came simultaneously with a loud thud.

Two dots blinked inside the 'K' on the screen.

He sighed in relief.

They made it.

A quite 'pop' rang beside him. When he turned to look, he found one stern and slightly flushed Harry.

"If you're ever going to do this again, warns a man a bit, will you?" Harry snapped, but flicked his hand to clear Merlin's mess at the same time.

He only laughed, quickly went to his feet, pulled him closer and placed one kiss on Harry's forehead – right on the lightning bolt scar.

"Duly noted, sir." He said teasingly.

And was rewarded one swat at the shoulder for his cheeks.

0

Harry watched from the other side of the mirror as Marcus giving the three kids their mission for the night.

The kids seemed so smug and confident about this mission. Two of the boys more so than Roxy – but then again, asking a straight girl to 'win over' another girl was a little bit awkward.

The door was opened and there came Marcus.

"Magic," He greeted, as always, but there was a questioning look on his face, "I didn't expect to see you so early."

"Hey," Harry smiled back, "Actually, I came here to tell you I'll not be at the test tonight."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, there are some urgent business requires my attention and abilities, so…"

Something must show on his face, because Marcus walked right up to him with a frown.

"Harry," he said quietly, "Is everything alright over _there_?"

Harry sighed,

"Kingsley went missing." He told him right away; there was no point trying to hide things from Marcus. He'd always know it in the end, one way or another.

"He has been missing for a whole day now. The aurors are working non-stop from the first moment they noticed the minister didn't come back to his office after a meeting with the muggle's prime minister, but they still find nothing."

Marcus stood stoically, his face now blank, but his eyes shown him that he was worried.

Harry smiled what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about that too much. I'll just be there and help the aurors with the best I can. I'll try to come back before the day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow," Marcus echoed.

"Yes," he promised, smiling at the man that was his colleague, his friend and lover, "There's no way I'm going to miss the end of the training. Though I bet you 30 pounds that Charlie is going to get himself out tonight."

"I'm not going to take a risk in something I know I'll lose, Harry. It's not working that way." Marcus said, amused. He laughed.

"Yeah," the little laugh quickly sobered away, "Listen, I've got to go now. I promise I'll see you again soon, okay?"

"That's the deal." The corner of Marcus's lips quirked up a little.

"Good! Now have fun with the kids tonight. Be sure to save me the vids, okay?" Harry smiled.

"Okay," Marcus smiled back.

His arms circled around Marcus's neck, pulling him in for a short kiss, then apparated away with a small crack.

0

Harry didn't show up on the morning of the last test, nor when Roxy was appointed as the new Lancelot.

But he did show up, when Merlin was looking through the other Harry's point of view.

" _-Jew, niggers, fag-lovers, and the Devil is burning them for all eternity!"_

"What the _hell_ are you listening to?" was the first thing he said.

Merlin was startled. He swiftly turned to his left, only to see Harry standing there, looking thoroughly exhausted.

"About time," He narrowed his eyes, while Harry sent him a real apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. Everything was turning from bad to worse when I got there."

Merlin observed him; Harry was a paler than usual – there were puffy bags under his eyes, and his hair was even messier than its usual bird nest of a hair.

"You look…" he paused, trying to find the right words that wouldn't angry the man.

"-like shit, I know." Harry finished with a tired smile. He then threw himself on an armchair that appeared out of nowhere, heaved a big sign. "Merlin, I was _so_ tired."

"I have a feeling that you wasn't referring to me,"

"Of course not, Marcus," He chuckled, albeit a bit tiredly, closing his eyes, "Of course not."

"Hey. What's your problem?" The woman sitting next to Harry – Galahad, inquired.

" _I'm a Catholic whore, currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black, Jewish boyfriend who works in a military abortion clinic."_ Galahad replied calmly,

Merlin snorted.

" _So, hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon, madam."_

"Oh, he's going to piss her off alright." Magic murmured.

" _Might I ask you to sit down, my friend!"_ The pastor, or whatever he was, called out from the front.

" _Just leave this church! You just leave this church like the infidel you are!"_ The same woman shouted.

People in the church were standing from their seats, trying to get a look at Galahad.

" _Satan cannot save you now! You will eat your babies–!"_

"What a creative thing to say," Harry comment tiredly, still closing his eyes, trying to get some rest.

But then Galahad pulled his gun out,

"Galahad–" Merlin said.

 _BANG!_

"Bloody hell." Magic's eyes snapped open immediately,

Everything erupted to chaos.

Galahad started shooting at people, and people were fighting to each other.

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry whispered, still shocked.

"Oh, God." Merlin grimaced when Galahad stabbed one of the man in the chest.

"Marcus, _do_ something!" Harry got on his feet.

"Galahad, can you hear me?" Merlin called, but there was no reply from Galahad that he heard him.

"Harry!" He tried again, "Harry, what the heck is going on?"

"His name is Harry," Magic asked, distracted.

"Yes, Harry Hart. But that's beside the point." He answered without thinking. "Harry!"

"Oh my god…" The Harry standing next to him cried when they saw Harry used a flame thrower at some guy, effectively lit up his hair, then used the same guy as a meat shield.

"Oh. My. God." Harry winced when Galahad snatched a stick from one guy and stabbed three people at the same time.

"Harry Hart!" Merlin all but shouted.

Galahad chopped a woman's neck with an axe.

"Gala–"

 _BOOM!_

He fell down.

"Thank Merlin," Harry breathed. "It's finally over."

"It's not that easy," Merlin cut him out with a grave voice.

As he said, Galahad slowly risen from the floor and got back to the fight without hesitation.

Galahad ended the fight by impaling a stick through one man's head, the stick pierced through his chin and poked out at the back of his head.

They both could hear Harry's pants as he looked around. There were bodies everywhere…

Merlin was speechless.

Galahad seemed to come back to his sense. He quickly walked pass the bodies, exited the church, only to find Valentine and his assistants waiting for him.

"No," Merlin heard Harry whispered next to him.

" _What did you do to me?"_ Galahad finally said for the first time after the fight.

" _I had no control."_ He said, " _I killed all those people."_

Valentine nodded.

" _I wanted to."_ Galahad admitted after a moment.

" _Clever, isn't it?"_ The billionaire smiled, " _In simple terms, it's a neurological wave that triggers the centers of aggression and switches off inhibitors."_

" _Transmited through your nasty, free SIM card, I assume."_ Harry bit out, his voice laced with hatred.

Valentine's smile turned to a smug smirk as he walked closer to Harry.

" _Do you know what this is like?"_ The man asked, but didn't wait for Galahad to answer, " _It's like those old movies we both love._

" _Now I'm gonna tell you my whole plan, and then I'm gonna come up with some absurd and convoluted way to kill you,"_ he continued, " _And you'll find an equally convoluted way to escape."_

" _Sounds good to me."_

"No, no, no," Merlin heard Harry murmured, seemingly distressed.

"Well, this ain't that kind of movie,"

Valentine held up a gun, and pulled the trigger.

CRACK!

 _BANG!_

Merlin was shocked to the core. He felt like his brain stopped working for a whole minute as he watched things happened through Harry's blood covered, Kingsman glasses.

" _Is he dead?"_ He heard Valentine asked with a nervous and disgusted voice.

" _That tends to happen when you shoot someone in the head."_ Came a woman's replied in the matter-of-fact tone.

He sat back into his seat.

Galahad was dead.

Harry was dead.

He stopped the transmission, taking his glasses off, and turned to an empty room.

 _His_ Harry, too, was gone.

Merlin rubbed furiously.

 _What the hell he's supposed to do now?_

He went on autopilot, put his glasses on, and called.

"Arthur?" he said, "Are you there?"

" _Sadly, I am."_ Came the reply, then the order;

" _Assemble the Kingsmen."_

0

Merlin looked at the phone in his hand in disbelief.

"It's okay, Lancelot. Put it down." He said. "It's verified."

Roxy lowered her gun that had been pointing at Eggsy since he set his foot back on the headquarters.

Eggsy let out a small relief sigh.

"Arthur's phone is receiving update texts about getting to safety. We don't have a lot of time." His brain was running a mile a second now.

"What are you gonna do?" Eggsy questioned.

"Question is, what we're gonna do." He corrected. "God knows who's in Valentine's pocket and who's not."

"We have no choice. We're gonna have to deal with this ourselves."

Eggsy and Roxy both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Follow me." Merlin inclined his head, striding towards the Kingsman's hangar.

His hand trailed to his right pocket, toying with his own phone.

 _Harry, where are you?_

0

Later, when they were on the plane.

"I didn't know that you can fly a plane, Merlin." Eggsy said, was quite impressed by the fact.

"You don't know a lot about me," He only smiled.

His mind wandered back to Harry again.

 _Stay focused on the mission, Marcus. The future of billion people is rested in your hands. I'd appreciated if you don't mess it up._ A voice, strangely sounded like Magic told him in his head.

His imagination was running wild again.

"Merlin?"

"Go back to your seat, Eggsy. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay."

0

It's ended.

Fi-fucking-nally.

But where's Eggsy going?

" _Merlin, the cell's locked… how do I get in?"_

Unbelievable, that brat.

He pulled up the cell's information.

"Twenty-six, twenty-five."

The little window popped up in his screen, saying the door was unlocked.

" _Merlin, you'r the guv'nor."_ Eggsy said, opening the door, showing Princess Tilde waiting patiently on the sofa inside.

"You own me, Eggsy." He said teasingly, but the boy didn't reply or shot back with his usual witty comments, "Eggsy?"

He turned to look at the boy's transmission; he did a double take at… things happening on the screen.

"Oh, my word." Merlin smirked, then decided to close the screen, let the boy has his privacy.

The man stood up and headed to the drinking cabinet. He was pouring himself a glass of champagne when his phone beeped.

He raised his brows, sipping the champagne while fishing his phone from his pocket.

The message shown on the screen made him signed in relief.

 _Are you alright? HP._

He texted back right away.

 _I'm ok. You? M._

 _Fine. Where are you? HP._ The reply came instantaneous.

 _Somewhere Northern Russia. You? Is everything alright on your side? M._

 _Gringotts/ Yes. HG set up the ward just in time. HP_

"Thank God for that," Merlin murmured, texted back;

 _Good. Will you be at the HQ when we return? M._

 _Exactly when will you be here? HP._

He had literally no idea how long Eggsy would take to finish his… _activities_ , but they'd sure be back in good ol' England before tomorrow, after picking up Roxy, of course.

 _Idk. Early morning perhaps? M._

 _Will try. Do me a favor? Check if Kingsley was there at the hideout? HP._

Another text followed before Merlin could reply.

 _And the muggle PM. The RF, as well. HP._

 _OK. M._

 _Thanks. See you soon. HP._

 _See you. M._

Merlin put his phone down and set back to work, trying to find Valentine's list of people he had in captivity when his phone beeped again.

He opened the message, wondering if Harry needed something else.

The text was consisted of one winking face, blowing heart emojis. There were no initials, but he knew fully well who the sender was – well, since there was only _one_ person he always texted to.

Merlin chuckled, texted one red emojis heart back, and got back to work.

0

A brutal headache pounded mercilessly inside his head. His eyelids were far too heavy than what they used to be. His throat and mouth felt like a sand paper.

He tried swallowing but it made him coughed instead.

A cold hand gently touched his cheek, slowly tilted his head back. Something equally cold touched his lips; a glass, he decided, pressing his lips tight in case it was poison.

"It's water," The voice said gently as if the owner could read his mind and added in a joking tone; "You're such a paranoid."

He had heard this voice before, but who?

 _Magic_ ; his mind supplied.

Harry took a hesitating moment to decide, and opened his mouth slightly, allowed the water to pour in.

 _It really was water._

He gulped two more mouthful before Magic pulled the glass away.

"Slowly." He said sternly.

Harry nodded curtly, and the glass was back on his lips again. This time he sipping it slowly as the man ordered.

Still, he finished the glass in less than a minute.

"You can open your eyes: I already dimmed the light."

Harry slowly did as he was told; he opened his eyes slowly and saw the figure looming over him.

It's Magic.

"Is this heaven?" He asked, and felt stupid for asking.

Magic smiled; "I'm afraid not. Welcome back to the world, Mr Galahad."

"Please, call me Harry."

"It'll be very confusing for anyone listening why I'm referring to myself as a third person."

"Oh, so you are…"

"Yeah, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Harry." The man joked. Somehow it made he laughed a bit.

"I could see how confusing it'll get." Harry smirked; imagine how confusing Merlin would be. "Call me Hart then, it's my lastname."

"Hm, it'd be better if I stick to that too, wouldn't it?" Magic nodded in agreement, "I'm Potter, by the way."

He felt his eyes widened.

"You're _The_ Harry Potter?"

The man was taken aback by his reaction; "You know who I am?"

"Of course, we, Kingsmen, know the existence of your people," He said, "In a very limited, selected people though,"

"I guess Merlin wasn't included then; he seemed to have no idea when we first met." Potter pondered, his brow furrowed together.

"No, he wasn't." Harry confirmed.

Potter only hummed.

Harry looked around the room; this place was definitely not Kingsman headquarters. It looked like a hospital, but there was no machine in his sight.

"Would you mind telling me where are we?" He slowly asked.

"Oh, sorry. I completely forgot about that." Potter strengthened up on his seat. "Since you've already known of us, so I'll assume you've heard of Saint Mungo's?"

"The hospital for Magacal Maladies and Injuries? Yes, I've heard of it." Harry nodded in acknowledgement, "I must admit I've been wondering what it looks like inside a Magical hospital. Thanks to you, my curiosity is now sated."

Potter laughed.

"And Potter," He called lightly, "Do I want to know how I happened to be alive when I was shot in the head?"

Magic's smile turned to that combination of mysterious and apologetic; he shook his head.

"I see…" He rested back on the mattress, looking at the ceiling for a long moment.

The silence stretched between them. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Potter seemed lost in his own thoughts too.

"So," he started, "Does Merlin know?"

"Of course. I've told him." Potter answered honestly, "It'd have been very hard to hide the fact from someone who lives with you, don't you think?"

Harry almost felt like a light shone from his eyes, and from the look of Potter, his eyes probably did.

"Oh, so you _do_ live together, hmm?"

"Why do I feel like I've just made a great mistake by telling you that?"

He only laughed.

 _Oh, Merlin is **not** going to hear the end of this._

0

Merlin wasn't sure what to feel right now, and he was pretty sure Eggsy who was standing beside him was in the same situation.

They came back to the headquarters around 6AM in the morning. It shouldn't have taken that long if Eggsy didn't manage to, somehow, convince him to drop the princess of at her country.

After dropping off the princess and picking up Roxy, they did have a little celebration on the jet to the point that both kids were laughing non-stop after drinking too much.

So they were back at the headquarters after a long night, feeling tired but didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Eggsy suggested, again, that maybe they should have some tea before they went home, which, after a whole night of stong drinking, Merlin agreed.

Now what's happening in front of them was something they didn't expect. At. All.

"Oh, Merlin. I see you've comeback." The man that shouldn't be living or breathing, let alone having tea, said in his very normal tone – Merlin could one hundred percent believe that everything was normal except for the fact that he, and Eggsy, saw the man died right before their eyes.

"How was the flight?"

"Don't you fucking ' _how was the flight'_ me." Eggsy finally took action after a whole minute standing like a statue, "You were _dead!_ I saw you died with _my own eyes!_ How could you possibly be sitting here having a tea while we clearly watched you _died_!?"

"You see what I see, right? This is not my hallucination, right? RIGHT!?" The boy all but shouted; his tone bordered hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Eggsy." Merlin murmured, eyes darting to the other person in the room, whom he was hundred percent sure was responsible for this.

"Yes, calm down, Eggsy." Galahad smiled.

"Like _hell_ I would. YOU FUCKING DIED, HARRY, _DIED!?"_

"Okay, I think we should tone this down a bit." Harry turned to _his_ Harry, "Magic, if you please?"

Harry set his cup back to its saucer, then slowly pulled out his wand, flicking it in Eggsy's general direction. And he could practically feel Eggsy was effectively calmed down.

"Thank you, Magic." Galahad sipped his tea.

"My pleasure, Galahad."

Merlin felt his headache doubled instantly.

"Who are you?" Roxy said for the first time they set their foot in this room, narrowing her eyes at Harrys.

"I'm Galahad, well, the former Galahad. I'm sure we've already met?" Galahad cocked his head to the side, acting innocent. That cheeky asshole.

"No, I mean, I know who you're, sir. But your companion I don't." Roxy immediately clarified.

"Oh, this man?" Merlin could see Galahad's eyes lit up with mischievousness. "This is Magic. And no, he's not my companion; he's Merlin's."

Merlin gritted his teeth.

"Merlin's?" The girl echoed. Then her voice turned to disbelief, "Merlin's Magic?"

"A bit anticlimactic, don't you think?" Eggsy remarked. The hyperventilation dissipated thanks to whatever spells Harry shot at him.

"Well, all the Kingsmen are named after Arthur and his knights. What do you think?" Galahad smiled when everybody, except Merlin, laughed.

And then, by his crazy abilities to distract people, Galahad managed to join him in having a tea – Merlin quickly took the spot next to Harry, though, _his_ Harry – not Galahad Harry, God this was so confusing. Merlin suspected Harry had something to do with the tea, since he could feel himself relaxed after couples of sips.

"Harry," Eggsy finally got back to his topic, "Just… how? I mean, I'm happy that you're not dead and all that shit, but how?"

"Oh, well." Galahad put his cup down, leaning in. Roxy and Eggsy were doing the same. The man whispered;

"It's Magic."

Merlin almost laughed at the identical confused look plastered on their face.

"You're fucking me." Eggsy's brows looked like they were going to tie a knot in the middle of his forehead. While Roxy had the same things going on with her eyebrows, she didn't say anything.

"I'm dead serious." Galahad smiled.

"Don't you dare play those stupid puns." Eggsy snapped.

"Alright, alright."

Merlin leaned closer to Harry and whispered loud enough for the whole table to hear.

"Did you do something to his brain? Can you fix it so it doesn't work anymore?"

"I don't think I did, but one couldn't be so sure when you're messing with the brain matters. And I don't think fix was a right word to use when the ending result stops working." Harry answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You really 'fix' him?" Eggsy said, didn't know if he could believe him or not.

"Technically, I didn't. But I arranged it, so I guess you could say that." The wizard shrugged.

"How?" Roxy inquired.

Harry wiggled his finger, smiling brightly, answered; "Magic."

0

"I couldn't believe you tell him that we're living together." Merlin groused out, irritated by all the teasing Harry did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you haven't told him. I assumed you have from the way he talked about… well, us." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, looking unimpressed.

"Now I'm not going to hear the end of it." He mumbled.

"Are you ashamed of me?" The wizard suddenly asked in a small voice that snapped Merlin from his irritation.

"What? No!" He quickly assured his lover, stepping closer to the man and took him in a hug.

"No, I'm not, Harry. Please understand that at Kingsman we don't usually share our personal lives with our colleagues." He explained, looking at Harry in his eyes, "It's personal. And with things going on at Kingsman, who knows when this will come and get us. I couldn't stand you being hurt, Harry."

"But Hart is your friend, isn't he?"

"He is…" He admitted quietly, "You don't know how I feel when he was shot. If that's what I feel for him, I don't want to know what I'd feel if he were you."

"I see…" Harry pulled off, and smiled his usual bright smile – the smile that never failed to make Merlin wanna kiss him.

And he did.

"Come now, let's get you to bed, you've had a long night and deserve a long needed rest." Harry tugged him to their bedroom.

When Merlin was finally showered and dressed, Harry tugged him in like he was a small child then climbed on the bed, lying down next to him.

"I love you." Merlin – No, Marcus, because now he was officially out of work – heard the man whispered when he thought he was already sleep.

"Love you too, my Magic." He whispered, and was rewarded by a startled laughed.

"Marcus, you're such an _ass_."

And a sweet kiss on his lips.

All was well.

* * *

Phew, and that was it, everyone!

I'm thoroughly exhausted now; who knows it's gonna be so damn hard writing this?

Like I said I'm so exhausted and so done with the story that I barely re-read it, so apologies for future mistakes.

I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review if you do. (Even if you don't please leave a review, so at least I'll know what to do with my plot bunny next time it comes around. Shot it down and roasted it for a dinner, maybe?)

And for future references;

Q: Marcus, really? Is that the best you can come up with?

A: Yeah, to be honest I was tempted to name Merlin Mycroft, since that was what Eggsy called him in the movie. But the name reminded me too much of the Holmes brothers, so I went with Marcus instead. I think it

sure him well enough. I think…

Q: How Harry revived Harry?

A: Honestly people, it's Magic. *take covers behind a keyboard* But yeah, I'm a fan of fanfictions that have Harry being the Master of Death, so I came up with that part of the story. I had a picture of Harry P.

forcing Death to revive Harry H. in mind, but I think it'd be better if I leave it to your imagination. So yeah, it's up to you! :)

Q: How come some Kingsmen know about magical world but Merlin don't?

A: Well, I think it's only normal if you're working in an organization full of spies, the secrets there must be unimaginable. And when I think about what Merlin said in the movie, quoted: "God knows who's in Valentine's

pocket and who's not." I guess they didn't trust each other all that much, really.

Q: So was Kingsley actually at Valentine's hideout?

A: Yes, he was there. Merlin found him in the room next to the muggle PM. (In the end, it turns out that Merlin couldn't find Valentine's list anywhere on the database since the damn villian decided to be smart about

this and wrote it down on a fucking notebook which only God knows where it was. It took Merlin, who was later joined by Eggsy when he finished his –ahem– activities, almost two hours to find them.

Q: Kingsley was captured? Kingsley?

A: Yup. He was in the middle of a meeting with the muggle PM without his wand, because wands were categorized as weapons. The muggle PM was able to convinced Valentine that he was someone important

(which is was) and Valentine spared him. Kingsley couldn't do much without his wand. Also was the reason why he didn't apparate out of the captivity. (Not to mention he didn't know exactly where he was, and

apparating from somewhere unknown wasn't really a great idea since you could splinch youself if the distant was great. – Northern Russia wasn't exactly close to UK either. Meh.)

Q: Northern Russia, how could you be sure about that?

A: I googled the coordinates on Google Maps (66°58'30.0"N 61°43'04.8"E, if you're wondering,) and it dropped me somewhere in Russia. Someone on the internet said it was Northern Russia. So yay, shout out to

Google!

Q: The RF – who are they and what about them?

A: The Royal Family. I've seen them on Valentine's list, and I though they are worth referring to so they're in – yeah, just like that.

I have no idea what happened to them after the movie, actually I have no bleeding idea about all those people who died and were kidnapped. I mean, when I really put my thought into it; how would the world

fucking function after all those spectacular head explosions? It gave me headache and was a great topic for dinner with family and friends, really. Come to think about it again, maybe I shouldn't take the movie too

serious, hmm…

Q: Emojis, really?

A: It's 2015 people. Harry was not that out of date. lol

Well, I hope that helps you understanding my story more. If you got any questions, feel free to PM me (or leave a review! ;))

Thank you so much for reading my story and this useless A/Ns.

Cheers!

* * *

I'm so, so sorry for people who follow me as author. I imagine your email must have more than three emails from me, most of them linked to deleted story.

I published, and deleted the story couple of times because I was confused by the system.

My excuse was it's 3AM here, and I should be in my bed, but I want to published it fast, so I look over some mistakes and published them right away.

My bad.

I'm sorry ;(


End file.
